Slow Down
Slow Down (Relantiza'''La frase es "Baby slow down the song", que sería traducido como "Bebé, relantiza la canción" en español) es una canción interpretada por la cantante estadounidense Selena Gomez, incluida en su primer álbum como solista y cuarto en general, Stars Dance y también en el álbum recopilatorio For You. Fue elegida como el segundo sencillo del álbum, y tuvo un éxito considerable aunque bastante menor al del primer sencillo del álbum, Come & Get It, llegando Slow Down al puesto 27 en el Billboard Hot 100. La canción es dance-pop, aunque también tiene incluido el dubstep. Hay un EP titulado "Slow Down Remixes", donde hay varios remixes de la canción que también se pueden encontrar en forma de vídeo musical en la cuenta de VEVO "SelenaGomezVEVO". Contenido lírico Las primeras líneas significan que una vez que Selena atrajo la atención de su chico, el siguiente paso es bailar. Mr. TSA es en realidad una agencia (Transportation Security Administration) de los Estados Unidos, que se dedica a la seguridad de los viajeros en avión del país, esta agencia ha sido criticada y acusada por acoso sexual debido a su forma "invasiva" de inspección de los pasajeros, que implican habitualmente el toque o roze de los genitales y las nalgas; por lo tanto Selena quiere decir que ella está dispuesta para ser "inspeccionada". En el pre-coro y el coro, básicamente habla de que está teniendo una noche espectacular y trata de hacer que dure lo más posible. En el puente ella dice en una línea (the music's got me going) que la música puede alentar su energía. Finalmente, después del coro hay una línea que se escucha suavemente de Selena que dice "¿Cómo lo hago? I-I-It's The Caratacs" seguida de unas risas: esto es simplemente una referencia al sello que suele dejar The Cataracs para marcar que ellos produjeron la canción, que se trata de la cantante Dev diciendo esa frase; en esta línea Selena trató de imitar a Dev diciendo la frase. Letra Letra original= Now that I have captured your attention I want to steal you for a rhythm intervention Mr. TSA I'm ready for inspection Show me how you make a first impression Oh, oh Can we take it nice and slow, slow Break it down and drop it low, low Cause I just wanna party all night in the neon lights 'til you can't let me go I just wanna feel your body right next to mine All night long Baby, slow down the song And when it's coming closer to the end hit rewind All night long Baby, slow down the song If you want me I'm accepting applications So long as we keep this record on rotation You know I'm good with mouth to mouth resuscitation Breathe me in, breathe me out So amazing Oh, oh Can we take it nice and slow, slow Break it down and drop it low, low Cause I just wanna party all night in the neon lights 'til you can't let me go I just wanna feel your body right next to mine All night long Baby, slow down the song And when it's coming closer to the end hit rewind All night long Baby, slow down the song Breathe me in, breathe me out The music's got me going Breathe me in, breathe me out No stop until the morning Breathe me in, breathe me out You know I'm ready for it For it, for it Yeah Breathe me in, breathe me out The music's got me going Breathe me in, breathe me out No stop until the morning Breathe me in, breathe me out You know I'm ready for it For it, for it Yeah I just wanna feel your body right next to mine All night long Baby, slow down the song And when it's coming closer to the end hit rewind All night long Baby, slow down the song |-| Letra traducida= Ahora que he captado tu atención Quiero robarte para una intervención de ritmo Sr. TSA estoy lista para la inspección Muéstrame cómo haces una primera impresión Podemos tomarlo agradable y lento, lento Pierde el control y baila en la pista Sólo quiero fiesta toda la noche En las luces, hasta que no puedas dejar que me vaya Sólo quiero sentir tu cuerpo junto al mío Todo la noche baby, ralentiza la canción Y cuando se llega a su fin, reprodúcela otra vez Todo la noche baby, ralentiza la canción Si me quieres, estoy aceptando solicitudes Mientras mantenemos esta canción reproduciendo Ya sabes que soy bueno con respiración boca a boca Respirame, exhalame, tan increíble Podemos tomarlo agradable y lento, lento Pierde el control y baila en la pista Sólo quiero fiesta toda la noche En las luces, hasta que no puedas dejar que me vaya Sólo quiero sentir tu cuerpo junto al mío Todo la noche baby, ralentiza la canción Y cuando se llega a su fin, reprodúcela otra vez Todo la noche baby, ralentiza la canción Respirame, exhalame La música me tiene volviendo Respirame, exhalame No parar hasta la mañana Respirame, exhalame Ya sabes que estoy lista Sólo quiero sentir tu cuerpo junto al mío Todo la noche baby, ralentiza la canción Y cuando se llega a su fin, reprodúcela otra vez Todo la noche baby, ralentiza la canción Créditos y composición *Escrito por Lindy Robbins, Julia Michaels, Niles Hollowel-Dhar, David Kuncio, y Freddy Wexler. *Publicado por Hey Kiddo Music (ASCAP), todos los derechos reservados por Kobalt Songs Music Publishing (ASCAP), Bok Music/Screaming Beauty Music (BMI), Sony/ATV Tunes LLC/Indie Pop Music (ASCAP), David Kuncio (ASCAP)/The Real Brain Publishing (BMI), Electriz Fuzz Publishing (BMI) *Producido por The Cataracs *Co-producido por David Kuncio *Producción vocal por Niles Hollowell-Dhar *Mezclado por Serban Ghenea *Mezclado en MixStar Studios, Virginia Beach, VA *Gestionado para mezclar por John Hanes '''Fuente: Booklet de Stars Dance. Curiosidades *Se creía que el segundo sencillo de Stars Dance sería Love Will Remember, ya que llamaba mucho la atención pero terminó siendo Slow Down como segundo y último sencillo lo que hace que Love Will Remember al final no haya sido lanzado como sencillo. Notas *Letra traducida desde Coveralia Véase también Referencias Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de Stars Dance Categoría:Sencillos